


Claiming Booty

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade), Echosrevenge



Series: Claiming [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Hints of Will/Elizabeth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echosrevenge/pseuds/Echosrevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Will met up again under interesting circumstances and find their way to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claiming Booty

Will made sure to sidestep the crap that littered the streets of Port Royal. Usually, he wouldn’t give a shit since he was after all a black smith… no, now he was a master weapon maker as Elizabeth kept telling him. No matter the name, it didn’t matter to him. He was usually covered in soot of some sort, but now he made sure to watch how he looked after Elizabeth had reamed him out more than once.

He was working overtime creating fine swords that were being traded out through a new exporter Elizabeth’s father had contracted for his business. He’d just delivered a shipment of swords and was on his way to see his fiancée. He was wearing his best and dare not show up late or dirty.

"Will, you're here," Liz said while still taping her foot. "Father has decided we should have Norrington to dinner tonight and they are already in the sitting room. I do wish you'd be more punctual. Father detests tardiness."

“I was only…” Will looked up at the coo-coo clock Elizabeth had imported from Switzerland for the rebuilt Governor’s mansion. He still didn’t have the extra funds to buy a clock since he was giving all of his money to the Governor so he could invest it properly. “Oh, I was only thirteen minutes late.”

"We'll just have to hope he doesn't say anything. I do hope he doesn't embarrass us in front of Commodore Norrington. I don't want to give him any more reason to doubt he was right to step aside for you," Liz said as she led him to the sitting room. "And next time wear cleaner shoes please."

“They were clean,” Will muttered, but then stopped defending himself when Elizabeth starred at him coldly. “M’sorry. I’ll hold my tongue around your beloved Norrington.”

"Will," Governor Swann said without getting up. "It's nice to see you could make your way here before we actually started to eat."

"You must not forget he has to keep working if he's to provide Elizabeth with a decent life after they are married," Norrington said. "You should be glad he's working so hard to better himself."

Will hated that Norrington could make an insult sound like a compliment. “I see that the sword I made for you, sir, is holding up well enough,” Will shot back in a falsely polite tone. “I guess that some men keep their swords in pristine condition from not overly using it, unlike us uncouth folk who take great… pleasure in using our weapons.”

"I do apologize," Governor Swann said. "I believe dinner is ready now." He led both of them to the dinning room where Liz was waiting for them and the servants were already setting the table.

Will barely managed to keep his temper as the two other men at the table tried to subtlety insult him at every turn. Liz didn't jump in on either side, but he caught a few smiles at some of their more pointed comments. It was tiring to maintain a civil facade and he was relieved when dinner started to draw to a close.

“You should get used to a higher brand of liquid spirits rather than rum, young man,” Governor Swann said as he ordered two glasses of premium Sherrie for himself and Norrington from a servant.

“Rum is the liquor of the common man,” Norrington laughed. “If I remember quickly, that dreadful pirate Jack Sparrow had an definite affinity for rum and he was the commonest man I have ever had the misfortune of meeting.”

Norrington might have had a moment of what he considered folly when he let Sparrow set out a day ahead of him, but he had thought he’d easily be able to catch the man and see him swinging by a noose by the next dawn. He’d been humiliated when Sparrow got away, but he would never do that again.

"Taste doesn't make a man. It's what he does when things get rough that matters," Will said then winced inwardly. He needed to learn to just ignore them because every time he talked they found some way to turn it back on him, but as long as he was already talking. "When it mattered, Jack did what needed to be done and saved all of us."

“Really, Mr. Turner,” Governor Swann coughed in distain. “The townsfolk are already gripping and spreading rumours about your exploits that I can barely quell. There’s a reason your local business is almost non-existent and it’s already hard enough to get you contracts with exporters. Talk of that… pirate makes me serious doubt if you want to marry my daughter.”

"I wouldn't be surprised if he's involved with that slave auction tomorrow night," Norrington said. "It's known that pirates supply most the slaves, even if there is no way to prove it."

“And he did have that slave woman with him,” Governor Swann added, referring to Anamaria. “I do know how my daughter despises the slave trade.”

"Slaves are necessary, but I will admit that even I wonder about the wisdom of auction off that pregnant women they brought. Who'd going to buy her? She'll end up unsold unless they get rid of the child," Norrington said.

“Oh, please stop it!” Elizabeth snapped and fanned herself in distress. She had taken to wearing to the fashionable corsets now at the urging of her father. He said that if she was going to be a married woman soon, it was about time she started acting like a lady. Of course most ladies would have withdrawn to the lady’s waiting room to let the men drink, but Elizabeth was still working on the manners part. “Talk like that is dreadful.”

"You wouldn't be hearing it if you let the men talk like a polite lady," Swann said with a small frown. "Why don't you go play something for us. I'm sure Will would like to hear you play while you still have access to a piano."

“Oh, Will we’re going to have a piano, right?” Elizabeth beamed at Will. “If I can’t have the exciting life of a pirate, the least I can do is make beautiful music. Daddy got me a piano, but I would adore a new one!”

"Maybe," Will said. "I'll check into it later. Why don't you go use the one you have for now and I'll be out in a while."

“Are you trying to get rid of me?” Elizabeth huffed and then before Will could answer, she was out of her. “Maybe I’ll just do that, William.”

"She is still almost unmanageable," Swann said after she had walked out. "That little adventure set back her training to be a proper lady by years."

“Training?” Will snorted. “You talk like she’s some sort of dog.” What he dreamed for was an equal and someone to share his adventures. He had hoped that was Elizabeth, but she was starting to act more and more like the pampered Governor’s daughter she was. She didn’t have to lift a finger to work and that allowed her all day to think about the romanticized life of a pirate.

"She's going to be a handful like her mother was. You'd do well to find hobbies to distract her so she'll stay out of your way. A piano is a good start," Swann said.

“Surely she will calm down when she has children?” Will sighed with a tinge of panic to his voice.

"Calm down? No, but she'll be distracted by a child. Are you already planning children?" Swann asked.

“I should say that Elizabeth strikes me as the kind of woman who would not make a good mother,” Norrington commented and trying to hold back a smirk at Will’s panicked look. It looked like he had never considered the prospect of fatherhood so soon. “But she looks like a good breeder, so I would suspect you’d have a good brood on your hands soon, Turner. You might want to looked into getting a wet nurse and nanny if you want Elizabeth happy.”

"So why are slave auctions still allowed here?" Will asked, trying to change the topic away from more expenses for him to think about. "As Governor you could ban them couldn't you?"

“I wouldn’t dare go against the wish of the King,” Swann shook his head. “Until the day comes that slavery is banned across the entire Commonwealth, it will remain in Port Royal.”

"I still think it's a bad idea," Will said. "It's been a while since the last auction and I don't see why we need another one."

“Because we are desperately in need of new labourers,” Swann said with a dismissive wave of his hand. “Besides, what would a blacksmith know about the ways of governing?”

"Not much obviously," Will said tightly as he got up. "I'm going to say goodnight to Elizabeth and take my leave. I have business to attend to early tomorrow."

“I hope you’re keeping up the orders I have procured for you,” Swann said as Will headed towards the door.

"Everything has been delivered on time has it not?" Will said without stopping his retreat from the room.

“Yes… for now,” Swann agreed.

 

Will could not believe what he’d done now. Elizabeth had told him he was too impulsive and now he just had to fix this problem before she found out. He’d been delivering his latest shipment swords in the town square when he’d witnessed the slave auction. There’d been a pregnant young girl on the block and her tear stained face had called out to Will. The next thing he knew, he was bidding on her and had ‘bought’ her. He would just have to get Governor Swann to help him with her freedom papers to make sure everything was legal and ask for a loan to get her set up somewhere.

She waited for short while after being taken back to Will's smithy before starting to strip as she'd been instructed. "Would you like to take your pleasure with me, Sir?" she asked as the last of her clothes fell to the floor.

“No, no…” Will said, from his position in the corner with his back turned. “I just wanted to get you some clean clothes.”

"I have no shoes and the floor is covered with metal. Can you bring them over here?" she said without moving.

“The lady I brought them from said they would fit,” Will said. He was still clutching the bundle of cheap clothes he’d bought, but they were clean. He closed he eyes and turned around, holding the bundle out.

She stalled for time as she played with the clothes. Her instructions had been clear that she was to remain naked until they were discovered. "Do you want me to get that?" she finally asked as she dropped the clothes at the first sound of knocking.

“No… NO! I’ll get it,” Will snapped out and looked around desperately. “Just try to stay hidden.” He waited until the girl was hidden before he opened the door a crack to see who was knocking. “Governor, Liz, what are you doing here?" He couldn't think of any reason they'd be coming by his shop so late.

“I heard a disturbing report and my daughter demanded that she come to see if it was true,” Governor Swann answered stiffly. “I wouldn’t let her come to this part of town unaccompanied, especially in her troubled state.”

"Will," the girl had deepened her voice and was shielded only by her strategically placed hands. "Who are these people? You said we'd be alone for tonight at least."

“Oh, shit!” Will hissed under his breath, his panicked eyes dashing from Governor Swann to Elizabeth. “It’s not like that…”

"You, you…." Elizabeth trailed off, unable to speak as she took in the scene before her.

“Master, do have your permission to dress?” Lucy asked in a cowering manner.

"Well, it seems like it's a good thing Liz wanted to come over here and see what you were up to," Swann said as he pushed the door the rest of the way open. "You bought yourself a slave to entertain yourself and yet keep claiming to be short of money?"

“Master, please…” Lucy sounded even more pitiful.

“Yes! Dress goddamn it,” Will snapped. He would get this mess cleared up.

"Don't bother," Liz said when she finally got her voice back. "We're leaving and we won't be returning. Ever. So don't let us interrupt you."

“Master! I’m sorry, Master. Don’t get mad.” Lucy started to cry. “Don’t send me away. Don’t send your baby away.”

"Your child?" Swann asked as he started to push Liz away from the door. "Consider all your orders cancelled and don't come near my house or any of my businesses. If I wasn't worried about my daughter's state I'd kill you where you stand."

“Elizabeth!” Will called out frantically, trying to chase after her out of the open door. “Liz, this is all wrong! I’m not her Master… I mean, I just bought her, but I was going to set her free…”

"Don't lie to me anymore. I don't want to see you again, Will. I should have listened to everyone when they told me there was no way I could be happy with a labourer," Liz said without stopping her departure.

Will didn’t try and convince her of his innocence again.. He had seen the sheer hatred in her eyes. If she had loved him, wouldn’t she have at least listened to him? He walked back into the smithy, closing the door behind him. Will looked at Lucy and simply asked, “Why?”

"To save myself, my child, and its father," she said simply. "You can't blame me for taking the chance when it was offered. I'd do anything to make sure my child didn't grow up as a slave."

“I was going to set you free,” Will said in a monotone voice. “That’s the only reason I bought you.”

"That wouldn't have freed the man I love. You're better off this way. Her father and his protégé did this too you and if this didn't work they'd keep trying or kill you," Lucy said. "Doesn't seem like she wanted to give you much of a chance either. I thought I was going to have to work a lot harder to make this work."

“She said she said she loved me,” Will said even as he watched the heavily pregnant Lucy pull her dress on. “And I doubt I am welcome in Port Royal longer. Are you sure you’ll be okay?”

"I'll be fine. I'm to meet one of Commodore Norrington's men after you release me," she said as she finished dressing.

“Get out of here,” Will mumbled turning his back on her. He was already making plans. He had no substantial money to his name since it was tied up in investments at Governor Swann’s insistence. 

 

Will watched Port Royal fade away as he leaned over the railing. Swann had some excuse why he couldn't give any of his money back, but he had paid a small amount for the shop and given him a ticket for passage back to England.

Over the next two days, he found that he hated life on a ship as passenger. He was clearly not welcomed by the sailors when he tried to befriend him. He missed being able to climb the main mast at a whim or check the rigging.. Despite all this, he was delighted to be back at sea. With the gentle rock of the boat at night, he was able to sleep more soundly than he had on land and horizon seemed to be calling to him.

He was half asleep below decks when the sudden commotion above him brought him to full wakefulness. Grabbing his sword and pistol he darted up the stairs to see what was happening.

Will dashed onto the deck only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw the Captain and First mate tied together and hanging upside down from the mast in their underwear. Captain Jack Sparrow was directing his men in tying up the remainder of the ship’s crew.

Will lowered his gun and his sword. He was fighting the urge to start laughing because he knew if he started he wouldn't stop. He thought briefly about helping the crew, but, after the way they'd treated him, he wasn't going to help them against someone he considered a friend.

"Jack," he yelled out when approaching pirates interrupted his thoughts. He didn't want to fight them, but he didn't fancy getting killed or strung up either.

“Oi, mates!” Jack screamed at the crewmembers approaching on Will. “Leave the scrawny boy alone. He’s with me.”

Will ignored the muttered comments coming from both the crew of his boat and Jack's crew. It seemed that comment hadn't made him any friends on either side. Staying alert for any attack, he made his way over to where Jack was directing the looting of the ship. "You had to attack the ship I was on?" he asked.

“I’d blame that on the fickle fates. Damn bitches… just ask the Captain here,” Jack snorted and poked the upside down Captain’s large belly with his sword. “And I was I supposed to know you’d be on this pitiful excuse for a merchant vessel?”

"I suppose you didn't have anyway to know. Not sure what I'm going to do now though. The crew is not going to think much of me now and if I don't go back to England I'm not sure where I'll go," Will said.

“England?” Jack laughed out loud and gave Will a look fool of pity. “What? You must be a eunuch if you let your wife talk you into going to England!” He turned around and shouted out, “If anyone see a lass with her nose turned up and a sword in her hand, don’t touch!”

"I don't have a wife and I'm no longer welcome in Port Royal," Will said bitterly. "Where else was I going to go."

Jack didn’t miss a beat and clapped Will on the shoulder, his hand massaging gently. “Well, that settles that then. Grab a keg of rum and as much booty as you can carry to the Black Pearl.”

"We recruiting from the crews we rob now?" One of Jack's newest crewmembers hissed with a disgusted look.

“Shut up, id’jit!” A nearby crewmember hissed and elbowed the man in the gut. “That’s Bootstrap Bill’s son and Jack has a definite likin’ for ‘im!”

Will hesitated for a minute. He knew what Jack was doing and wasn't sure if he was ready for this. As soon as he helped steal from the ship he'd be a pirate too, and when Jack let the crew go everyone would know it. Finally, with a shrug, he went to grab some rum and the meager possessions he'd brought with him.

Among his possession were two swords and a few daggers that he dared not part with. The two swords were a matching pair that he had worked on as his own private project when he couldn't sleep and didn't want to work on commissions.. They were probably his best work, but he would have to keep them hidden. Both to make sure Jack’s crew didn’t steal them and also so that Jack didn’t see the sparrows engraved onto the handles.

Once he was back on the Black Pearl he stood in the middle of the deck and looked around. No one would catch his eye and Jack was still on the other ship so he used the barrel of rum for a seat and waited for Jack to get back.

“Well, c’mon Willie lad,” Jack came swaggering down the deck. “Grab your gear and haul it to my cabin.”

"Want the rum, too?" Will asked as he stood up. The crew was staring at him again but this time there was no hostility for the most part. It was just silent amusement and curiosity.

Jack did a dramatic spin with his hands in the air and then yelled out to his crew. “The boy wants to know if I want the rum? What do you say, my most noble crew?”

Will grinned and pulled the barrel up on his shoulder to the chorus of, "Hell, yes!" that rang out through the crew. At least it looked like being a pirate was going to be more fun then slaving away in the smithy or trying to find a place in England.

Jack followed him into the cabin and closed the door behind him. “Rum and a new crew member all in one haul. Not bad booty indeed.”

"I'm not booty," Will said indignantly as he looked around the large cabin. "If you want me around I'll be part of the crew or something. I can keep the swords in good shape you know."

“Indeed,” Jack nodded and poured himself a mug of rum. “There was always a place for you on my crew.”

"You can have one the crew show me around and point out my berth," Will said after he had settled the rum in the corner. "I'll start working on stuff tomorrow."

Jack set another mug of rum on the table and motioned towards his with his hand. “Here, drink this and tell ol’ Captain Jack what went wrong.”

"Not much. I was set up and Liz was just looking for an excuse to get away from me after the excitement wore off. I was a fool for thinking I had a shot with her anyway. She was far too good for me," Will said. "It was just a matter of time I guess."

“I could have told you that,” Jack laughed and took a large swig of rum. “I knew it would never last. She’s probably heartbroken that I wouldn’t have her.”

"I'll get one of the crew to show me below," Will said, standing as his mood suddenly soured. "And I suppose I'll see you tomorrow."

Jack hissed through his teeth and made a tsking noise. “Nope, sorry… can’t have that and lighten up, lad. She left you, so it wasn’t meant to be. You’re a fine catch in your own right.”

"I'm sure. That's why she couldn't get away from me fast enough, and what do you mean you can't have that?" Will asked.

“Can’t have you sleeping down in the hold, of course. What would the men think?”

"Where else would I sleep if not with the crew? I just got on the ship so it's not like I'd rate my own room yet and if you gave me one they wouldn't think much of that."

Jack made another set tsking noises and then grinned at Will. “Oh, but you don’t know what I told my men so that they would accept you…”

"What the hell do you mean?" Will asked suspiciously. "You were only over there for a few minutes. What could you have told them in that time?"

“That you were a long lost lover,” Jack answered.

"You told them what?" Will shouted. If he was honest, he had found Jack intriguing, but to have him tell the whole crew that they were lovers was too much. To top it off he'd walked right into Jack's room and now all the crew thought they were…. "I've got to get out of here." He started for the door with is possessions clutched around him like a shield.

“Oh, don’t be such a ol’ prud, Willie,” Jack said before Will could reach the door. “It was might practical of me to tell that lot a wee fib.”

"I guess so," Will said reluctantly. "It still feels wrong to be lying about something like that though and now they think were doing things in here. You might have asked me first."

“You would have run like a scared virgin lass,” Jack snorted and then amended. “Well, maybe not a lass, but definitely a scared virgin.”

"Maybe," Will allowed, "but I still would have liked to have known about it." He put everything down and sat at the table. "I'm sure we can explain to them tomorrow so you can get me out of here and not have to worry about what they are thinking."

“Oh… about getting out of here…” Jack hesitated slightly, but didn’t sound at all remorseful. “The Captain of that merchant ship just happened to overhear me telling my first mate.”

"I meant out of your room not off the ship," Will said. "Don't really have anything to go back to and I like being at sea."

“Oh, well that’s better then,” Jack’s smile brightened realized that Will just wanted out of his room and not off the ship. “But it’s still not gonna happen. I have no intention of telling them you’re anything but my lover.”

"Why? If they can't accept me after they see me work on the weapons I don't want to stay on board just because I'm pretending to be your lover. I can contribute enough get them to accept me in my own right," Will said.

“You have most of the respect of my old crew,” Jack said dismissively. He had already drained his mug and was now drinking directly out of a bottle. “And I’m sure you’ll get the respect of the new one or else it will get beaten into them. But you’re too damn pretty for your own good… and this is a damn long voyage…”

"I can take care of myself, but I don't want to argue about it right now. Can I take a blanket off the bed and get some sleep? I'll deal with all this tomorrow," Will said.

“I was thinking we could have some more rum,” Jack said pleasantly. “I know you’re pissed, but really, it wasn’t my fault. Just popped out of my head, I swear. And like most things of my head, it does make sense at the time and sounds better after more rum.”

"Fine. Rum then bed."

 

Will woke up with his head pounding and covered in what he thought might be seaweed at first. He sniffed again and moved the substance out of his mouth with his tongue, quickly realizing it was hair. He cracked an eye open and quickly realized it wasn’t his hair… at least, he didn’t think he had black hair. But when his head hurt this much, he could barely remember his name.

"Stop moving," Jack said. "I'll have the men throw you overboard if you roll around again."

Will moved his head and realized that he was cuddled up on a bed with Jack. “I’d consider it a mercy kill right now,” Will mumbled back.

"Quiet," Jack mumbled before pulling him closer. "The crew won't bother us unless it's an emergency and either we go back to sleep or start drinking again."

“Don’t mention rum,” Will groaned, burrowing back into Jack’s hair. Subconsciously he noted that Jack’s hair was still in dreadlocks, it didn’t smell too bad at all. Now that Jack had back the Black Pearl and wasn’t imprisoned, his commitment to personal hygiene must have improved greatly.

"Cap'n there's a storm on the horizon," a voice called out in time to sudden bangs on the cabin door. "We're going to need ta change course."

“Pearl needs me,” Jack mumbled and started to peel Will’s body off of his own body.

"Storm," Will moaned. "Don't know if I could take more rocking of the ship." His eyes vaguely tracked Jack as he got out of bed. "I guess I should come out too."

Jack looked at Will who was still lying on the most comfortable bed on the ship and snorted. The boy looked green and he obviously had no want to get up. “Stay in bed,” Jack said. “I’ve no need for you to barf all over my deck. Get some sleep and you’ll be better if the storm gets worse.”

“Already spoiling him,” Jack mumbled under his breath and stumbled out of the door. Anyone else he would have kicked out of bed, hating to sleep and share space with others. But apparently in his drunken stupor, he had wanted the boy close.

"Cap'n, the storm looks really bad, and we're heading right into its path," the crewman outside the door said as soon as he came though. "The first mate's working on routes but he wanted you to pick one."

“Routes?” Jack snorted, shaking his head. “You can’t plot your way out of a storm. You have to feel your way through it!” Jack jumped up behind the wheel and seized it from a crewman. “Pearl will tell me how to get out of it!”

Will woke from the light sleep he'd fallen back into when the ship started rocking wildly. He'd slept through the building sounds of the storm, but now that he was awake the cracks of thunder echoed in the room. Feeling vaguely more human, he slipped out of bed and went looking for Jack.

He found Jack behind the wheel and starring at his broken compass.. The man’s clothes were soaked through and he was muttering under his breath. Will was able to pick up enough words to understand Jack was talking to the Black Pearl.

"Steering us through the storm?" Will asked when it looked like Jack was not going to notice him.

“She says it’s gonna get worse before it gets better,” Jack said, his eyes never leaving the compass. The compass was spinning this way and that, but it seemed to be speaking to Jack all the same.

"Okay," Will said slowly. The rest of the crew seemed unconcerned about their trip through the storm so Will figured it was nothing new. "You want me to get you anything?"

“C’mere,” Jack said, motioning to the wheel. He waited until Will moved a little closer and then moved behind the younger man. Jack put Will’s hand on the spokes of the wheel and pressed up against Will’s back. “If anyone can hear her, you would…”

"I don't know what I'm doing, Jack. Maybe in the middle of a storm is not the best time to try to learn how to pilot a ship," Will said as he tried to keep the ship straight. He couldn't decide which was more distracting, Jack pressed up behind him or the wheel bucking in his hand.

Jack whispered into Will’s ear, wrapping one arm around his waist. “Listen to her… she screams loudest during a storm.”

Will tried to keep her on the same course he'd found her for a few minutes before passing the wheel back to Jack. "I really don't know what I'm doing," he said as he backed away. "Maybe you can teach me in better weather."

Jack took the wheel with a shrug of his shoulders and scowled at his spinning compass. “She likes you, Willie.”

"So did you want something to drink or some food?" Will asked. He wasn't sure how to deal with Jack thinking the ship was talking to him because he was not hearing anything.

“No, just stay close by,” Jack mumbled. “You’re my good luck charm and when it calms Pearl wants me to teach you how to steer her again. She likes you touching her.”

Will settled into a crook in the railing near the wheel and just watched Jack. The rain was coming down in a steady stream now and he had to keep pushing his hair out of his eyes as he watched. All around the ship the waves were choppy and rough but they seemed to be slicing through in the calmest places.

The clean up and minor repairs after the storm kept the crew busy until late in the day. No one had time to gossip about him. They finished up just as the sun was setting and the sea was again calm. He was retackling some rope when one of the men he recognized from the last voyage came to talk to him.

“It’s good to see you back, boy!” said Sven the Nimble. “Jack hasn’t been the same without you around.”

"It's not like he knew me that well," Will protested as he got the last of the rope in place. "He's probably just been getting used to having his ship back and everything."

“Sure,” Sven snorted. “If that’s the case, then why is the Captain acting so sane since you got on board then?”

"I don't know," Will said. He wanted to protest more then realized with the story Jack had told the crew it would kind of make sense for him to have been missing him. "Like I said, he's probably just settling down."

Sven looked back at Jack who was currently going around caressing the railing of the Black Pearl and calling her a ‘good girl’. “See how calm he is? He’s hardly acting crazy at all.”

Jack saw them looking his way and waved. "C’mon over, Willie," he yelled as he kept walking around the railing.

“Ahhh, okay,” Will turned his back on Sven and walked over to Jack. “What?” Will was starting to wondering if the crew considered Jack’s current behaviour calm and sane, what had he had been at his height?

"Come on, Willie, she wants to talk to you," Jack called as Will got closer. "You've got to learn to read her moods like I do." He pulled Will up against him and grabbed one hand to put on the railing.

“Jack…” Will drew out his friend’s name in a soft whine. “I can’t hear her.”

"You will," Jack said chuckling. "She's just getting you ready right now. You have to hear me first then she can talk to you."

“Are you happy now that you have her back?” Will asked, thinking maybe it was best to humour Jack right now.

"I'm glad I have you both back. She missed you too you know," Jack said with a smile. "But now you're back for good so she's happy."

“Jack, you do know that the Black Pearl is a ship, right?” Will asked carefully.

"Of course, that's why not everyone can hear her," Jack said. "You'll be able to hear her soon though. She wants to talk to you."

“You know you’re completely crazy? Not half daft, but a complete nut job.” Will said, but didn’t pull away when Jack pushed tighter against his body.

"Or I'm the only sane one, but enough of this. She needs to rest and we need to eat," Jack said as he started pulling Will toward his cabin.

“Jack… you still haven’t told your crew that we aren’t… well, you know,” Will whispered to Jack before they reached his cabin.

"It's easier for them to think we are until we are. If I told them we're not now then we'd just have to tell them we are when we were," Jack answered without missing a beat.

“But when we are then I’ll… wait, just wait, I never said that we would, but you said you would tell that we weren’t now because we aren’t and…” Will looked at Jack who was just leering at him and then sighed. “I need some rum.”

"Good answer, boy, but not so much tonight. I don't want you passing out again." Jack stopped and looked around. "I want food," he yelled before continuing on with Will in tow.

Will heard an answering bellow going out on deck as they went into Jack’s cabin, “Somebody get the good grub out! The Captain wants the good stuff for his boy, so if it’s got mould on it, just cut if off!”

"That sounds appetizing," Will muttered. He had started to get used eating well over the last few months and food with freshly cut off mould didn't sound that appealing. "After dinner and rum, lots of rum, we're going to discuss whatever it is you're thinking here, Jack."

“It’s not that bad,” Jack said dismissively.. “Just dip the meat into the rum and pinch your noise when you eat the cheese. And I’m not thinking anything, I seldom do.”

Deciding he wasn't going to get a straight answer from Jack any time soon, Will settled into a chair once they were in the cabin and tapped a fresh keg of rum. He did make sure to sip slowly as he didn't want to get too drunk.

“I noticed you didn’t bring much gear with you,” Jack commented, not bothering to sip his rum at all. “We’ll have to stop by the next friendly port and get you some decent things.”

"I got plenty of stuff, plus it's not like we can just stop into a port without being noticed," Will said with a ghost of a smile. "Not every place is as welcoming as Port Royal you know."

“No… no, I suppose not,” Jack answered. “But I suppose that's what you wanted to talk about. Tell me exactly what happened so we can get revenge on whoever screwed you over.”

"No, it's not important now. I'd rather just put all that behind me… far behind me. It was a mistake I never should have made and if I try to get revenge it will just drag it out. I'd rather make a new life that fits me better," Will said.

“Mmm, suppose that means you’re growing up and all that la de da stuff,” Jack snorted. “A good pirate always gets revenge. It’s just a matter of timing, lad. Now we gotta get you a good pirate name… How about Willie the Butch? Or, Willie the Wicked, but then again, you’re not very wicked… if Sven wasn’t already Sven the Nimble, that one would suit you…”

"Don't those things kinda just happen after you've been a pirate long enough?" Will asked. "I thought it was more natural then just trying to pick one from a list."

“Sven got his naturally,” Jack said with a fond smile. “But how did you think I got Jack Sparrow? It’s not because I sing like a freakin’ lark, luv.”

"Never really thought about it. It's just your name, but now I'm curious. How did you get the name?" Will asked.

“I was out on this life boat, you see,” Jack started. “And it was set a drift and I don’t care what anyone says, I didn’t deserve that even with the cassock fiasco. I’d been adrift for little over five days and was so close to death when I saw this sparrow flying over head…”

"See, like that," Will said as one of the crew brought in some food. "I'll get the nickname somehow. Until then Will works fine." He picked at the food for a second before deciding he was too hungry to worry about the condition of the food.

“I personally like Willie,” Jack said and dipped a chuck of meat into his mug of rum.

"I guess I could live with that. So now can we talk about what the crew thinks is going on between us and what you think is going to go on between us?"

“The crew thinks you’re sharing my cabin and you are.”

"The crew thinks a lot more then that," Will said.

“Well, we did sleep together,” Jack said with a smirk. “And you snore, luv. Very undignified, that.”

"I'm not going to win this argument am I? Should just smile and say yes, but I'm still not clear on exactly what's going on here," Will said. He hoped Jack would miss his blush at the mention of them sleeping together the previous night.

“There’s a lot of people who smile and nod at ol’ Captain Jack Sparrow,” Jack all but crowed. “But I like to keep them and you thinking... all part of my charm. And I hope tonight you’ll at least have the decency to take off your boots. Only right, savvy?”

"I can sleep on the floor. It's bad enough you have to put up with me in your room, but you shouldn't have to put up with me in your bed too," Will said. "Maybe in a while you can move me out without the crew caring about it."

“Luv, it gets cold at night… real cold and lonely,” Jack said with a humouring smile. “I’d rather not have you cuddling up to the rats on my floor or the crew below deck.”

Will didn't answer, but focused on eating. He was really unsure what Jack wanted, and he wasn't sure what he wanted. There was something about Jack that he found attractive, but after Liz he was not sure if he was ready to risk everything again. At the same time he was terrified of making a move and finding out he'd misread Jack. If he'd just make it clear what he expected it would be a lot easier to decide how to react.

Jack drained the last of his rum and had a comfortable buzz going that allowed him to sleep. He would never admit it, but he was exhausted from navigating the Black Pearl through the storm. “Time for beddy-by, Willie.”

Following Jack's lead, Will stripped down to his undershirt and then turned his back to pull on some drawstring sleeping pants Jack had tossed him. "Just hit me if I'm snoring," he said as they got into bed. "I never really had to worry about it before."

“Won’t hit ya, but I might do something else,” Jack said with a sideways glance at Will before the jumped on the bed and then patted the small space next to him with his hand.

"I'm fine right here," Will said firmly from the far side of the bed. He definitely was not going to get close enough to embarrass himself until he knew what was going on.

As if on cue, the Black Pearl heave in the sea and Will rolled onto Jack’s side of the bed, right into his arm. “Thank you, Pearl,” Jack crowed.

"Fine," Will said when he realized that Jack was not going to relax his arm. "Goodnight."

“Night, luv,” Jack whispered back both to Will and the Black Pearl. The bows of his ship creaked and he knew his Pearl was whispering back to him. She already loved the boy and wanted to keep him.

 

Will woke to the sound of moaning. Moaning he quickly realized was his own. As his brain reluctantly started focusing he realized his pants were down, he was hard, and someone's hand was stroking his morning erection. At the same time someone was nibbling their way across his neck. He was coherent enough to stop moaning but too surprised to actually say anything.

“That’s it, luv,” Jack whispered into his ear. He knew that if a guy was already hard and you're touching him you can do pretty much whatever you want.

"Oh, god, shouldn't be doing this," Will said even though he made no effort to move or stop Jack. In fact, he was already moving against him unconsciously.

“Right, should be doing more,” Jack agreed instantly and bumped his own rigid cock against Will’s hip. “Don’t be selfish now.”

Will reached out hesitantly. He was sure that Jack had a much better idea what he was doing and he didn't want to look like too much of a fool. Once he had his cock in his hand though, he lost a little of his apprehension. It didn't seem that much different then what he did by himself, and, if Jack's moans were anything to go by, he was doing it right.

“That’s it…” Jack hissed, his own grip tightening his grip on Will’s cock. He’d woken up with a warm body in his bed and noticed the boy suffered from the same ‘problem’ he did. It didn’t take much to reach out and ‘assist’ William either. It was so easy to work his hand in past the loose drawstring pants with the material so old and thin, it was obscene.

Will tried to at least quiet his moans a little as Jack sped up his movements. There was no need to give the crew proof about what was going on, but it just felt so good. He could feel himself start to tense up and threw his head back, hoping Jack was close too.

Jack was so in tune with his partner that he came when heard the soft moans of Will echoing through out the cabin. He was far from quiet, crying out loudly as he came and more than glad that his crew would be able to hear it.

As soon as they had both cum, the embarrassment kicked in. "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to… I shouldn't have…" Will stuttered as he tried to use his shirt to clean up while trying to get out of bed.

Jack was quick to act, grabbing Will around the waist and pulling him back down. Jack moved swiftly until he had Will pinned under him. He didn’t talk, but before Will could start apologizing again, he kissed him.

While surprised once again, Will didn't bother trying to resist. He might not be the smartest smith in the world, but he could figure things out after a while, and he had figured out that trying to stop Jack was pointless. It was really pointless when it was something that felt as good as this. The taste of rum from the night before left something to be desired though.

Jack slowed the passionate kiss, with smaller kisses on Will’s lips. “Understand what’s between us now, luv?”

"Not in the least, but I figure it will all make sense eventually," Will said with a grin. Somehow he was actually feeling normal for the first time in a while. "Pearl's not going to get upset that you've got someone new is she? I don't need a jealous ship trying to dump me into the ocean."

“No, Pearl wants to keep you,” Jack said very seriously.. “Says that women are bad luck on ships and you’re good for me.”

"That's good," Will murmured. "So I guess we should get up and get to work right? This is nice, but I'm used to being up and working before the sun comes up."

Jack hissed through his teeth and made a tsking sound. “Don’t say that word.”

"Hey, not all of us can be aimless pirates. I'm used to being busy and there was plenty I saw yesterday that could be fixed up. I'm sure Pearl wouldn't mind having some work done to her," Will said. Now that he'd accepted what was going on it was easy to fall into an attitude he hadn't indulged in for years.

“Oh, Pearl won’t mind, but want about poor ol’ Captain Jack?” Jack tried to found forlorn.

"I'm sharing a cabin with the Captain so he shouldn't feel too lonely," Will said as he tried to swallow a laugh. "I'm not going to spend all my time in here waiting for you. You're going to have to learn to share me with Pearl."

“Oh, the horror!” Jack moaned and threw his hand dramatically over his eyes. “I’m in a love triangle!”

"You picked me," Will said with a shrug. Screwing up his courage he leaned over for a quick kiss before darting out of bed. "Isn't it time to eat?" His determination not to blush when he realized he was standing there naked was shattered when the door opened and one of the crew come in with food at his words. He dove for the only safety he could see and ended up back in bed beside Jack.

Jack pulled Will back against his body and plastered a smug look on his face. “Bring the over here, mate!” Then he turned and told Will. “Breakfast in for you this morning, luv.”

"Wasn't quite ready for this," Will hissed. "Were they outside the door listening and waiting to bring the food in?" It was one thing to be comfortable around Jack, but this was a crewmember he'd just met yesterday.

“Brought the freshest apples and bread we could find,” the man said as he set the tray down. “Whole crew agrees ya deserve it.”

"Thanks," Will said, wincing at the 'whole crew' comment.

“Gotta keep your strength up, lad,” the man said very seriously. “And even the Captain acts like an id’jit, don’t let that get ta ya.”

Will just nodded and tried to sink into the covers until the man had left the room and closed the door behind him. "They need to knock. I don't care if they know what we're doing in there but they don't need to see me like that," he said.

“You’re right they don’t,” Jack agreed, his voice tinged with a note of jealously that Will had never heard before. “Dirty ol’ cods, the whole lot of them.”

 

Will paused from where he was working on one of the cannons as it approached noon and started to heat up. He wiped the sweat off his face and looked around. There were still a few of the crew pretending to be busy near him and keeping an eye on him. He'd caught them whispering among themselves, but they all seemed genuinely happy to have him on board. He was just the latest gossip on a small ship.

"Can I get a hand over here?" he called out. "I want to get this plate bolted on before it gets too hot down here."

“This what ya wanted?” Sven asked and came up to hold the cannon Will was patching steady. He knew it was a hot day and he was sure the young smithy wanted to get the work done before it got any hotter. That and Jack would come to scold him for working to hard after he’d finished ‘chatting’ with Pearl.

"Just need someone to hold this in place while I attach it, Sven. If I shaped it right it'll fix that problem with the powder not staying in place so you can use this one too," Will said as he positioned the piece of metal he'd shaped earlier.

Sven did as he was directed and waited until Will was almost done before he started to talk again. “The ol’ crew that sailed with your ol’ man and Captain Jack said you have his work ethic. We’re all pretty damn happy to see the weapons in good working order.”

"I like doing work like this," Will said. "And if I'm gonna be on board I'm going to pull my weight. I don't really know much about sailing, but I do know how to fix weapons and do a bit of woodwork. I'm going to need some help on the bigger projects though and I need to see if there's a port where I can use a forge."

“That was the other thing some of the crew wanted to ask you,” Sven said, his eyes going over to a few crewmembers that were occasionally looking over. “We heard you were a Master Sword Craftsmen. We were wondering if you could make us a few swords?”

"If were ever in port long enough. Need a real smithy to do it right and I didn't have time to bring more then a few I'd already made with me when I left Port Royal. In the meantime, there's enough tools here that I can fix up what you've all got. Just bring me a few at a time and I'll clean them up the best I can." He stood up and grinned proudly. He'd gotten the plate of metal in place while talking and it fit perfectly. "All done."

“Oh, one more thing…” Sven lowered his voice, making sure that Jack was no where near. “The lads I just wanted ta make sure the Captain was treating ya right…”

"Jack?" he answered with a snort at the thought that any of the crew could even ask that. "Of course he's treating me right. He's a good man once you get to know him."

“Good… Good,” Sven half smiled at the answer. “We didn’t think he’d be able ta settle down. He’s a bit of a cad, but we thought there was hope when he came back for ya.”

"He knew I was on that ship? How?" Will asked. He was finishing putting the tools back in the box he'd lugged up from the storeroom while he talked.

“Not that ship per say,” Sven admitted. “But he has contacts still at the ports and we’ve attacked every ship we can coming out of Port Royal. Most of the crew guessed it was on an off hand chance you might have booked passage on any of them.”

Will gave a cold chuckle. "You just made my day, Sven. Governor Swann was mighty upset about the number of ships out of there that were getting attacked, and to think it was all because of me. You mind putting these away while I go thank our Captain?"

“No… no, of course,” Sven said. An occupied Captain was a happy Captain and a happy Captain meant more booty in all of their pockets.

Will headed topside and quickly looked around. His eyes settled on Jack at the wheel and singing softly to himself. Snagging two of the remaining apples that they hadn't eaten earlier, Will headed up to talk to him and see if he was hungry.

Jack wasn’t singing this old pirate chantey this time, but was singing a soft song with a bit of lilt to it. “Hey, Jack. That’s nice, what song is it?”

"It's Loch Lomond. Pearl likes it," Jack said. He pulled Will up next to him and kissed him before grabbing one of the apples. "You had enough working yet, Willie? Pearl thinks you should be up here with me for the rest of the day."

“Oh, she does?” Will asked with a half smile on his face. “You wouldn’t just happen to want that as well?”

"No," Jack said with a scowl. "I want us to spend the rest of the day in my cabin, but she thinks I need to be good for a few more hours. Then you're all mine."

“Oh, you’re such a romantic,” Will snorted and then fluttered his eyelashes at Jack. “I’ve been hearing some very interesting things…”

"Damn crew, should have cut out all their tongues before you got here. If I do that now will you forget whatever slander they told you?" Jack hissed. He looked around, glaring at any of the crew he could see.

Will came up behind Jack and pressed his body against Jack’s back. “I heard that you looked for me…” he whispered into Jack’s ear.

"If I wanted to find you I knew where you were. Pearl and I were just waiting for you to realize where you belonged." He leaned forward and smacked the wheel. "He don't need to know that," he said to Pearl before leaning back into Will. "You can't hear her yet, right, Willie?"

“No, not quite yet, but I’m sure I will soon,” Will said. “Tell me what she said, Jack.”

"She's just trying to make trouble like any woman. Don't pay attention to her when she gets like that," Jack said. He grinned and pulled Will between him and the wheel. "Gonna stay right there for a few hours."

“I’ll stay here with you then,” Will said.. “Maybe now would be a good time to teach me how to steer the Black Pearl.”

"First, you're going to have to turn around," Jack said with a leer. With as tightly as he had Will pressed against the wheel it was going to take a lot of wiggling for him to turn around. "If you're catch on quick maybe I'll pull your pants down and reward you while you steer."

“Jack!” Will hissed, feeling a blush rise on his cheeks. “Stop that.”

"Don't worry, Willie," Jack said soothingly. "I'll make sure none of the crew sees more then they're supposed to."

“Jack, we’re not going to do anything like that in front of the crew,” Will protested and batted away Jack’s roving hands.

"Fine," Jack groused as he slumped into Will. A few seconds later he straightened up with crow of delight. "Every last one of you curs get below decks now and stay there until I call you back up," he yelled out at the top of his voice. "And no peaking. Willie doesn’t want an audience."

“How about listening, Captain?” Sven called out as he dropped the ropes he was working on. “You’re pretty damn loud!”

"Just get below deck," Jack yelled. He was already trying to get Will's pants undone and needed to concentrate to get around his attempts to stop him. "Anyone still here when I get his pants off is getting thrown overboard when I'm done."

There was robust answer of “Aye, aye, Captain!” from the crew as they scrambled below deck. They were more than used to Jack eccentricities.

"I guess the lesson is going to be later?" Will asked as he felt his pants finally being pulled down despite his best efforts. He wasn't too upset by all this. Even though being naked on an open deck with his lover was not something he was comfortable with, Jack was trying to keep him happy in his own way.

“That depends on how experienced you are, Willie,” Jack said. “I can teach you all sorts of dirty things.”

"Not experienced at all," he gasped as felt Jack's fingers dancing over his cock while the wind was blowing over them. "Just one lesson now? Can't leave the men below decks too long."

"Not experienced at all," he gasped as felt Jack's fingers dancing over his cock while the wind was blowing over them. "Just one lesson now? Can't leave the men below decks too long."

“For now one quick lesson on how to scream, but very soon I’ll show you how to do everything,” Jack said, dropping down to his knees in front of Will.

"I'm not going to scream. The whole crew is listening," Will got out before he pressed his lips shut. He wasn't sure how long he was going to be able to keep from screaming after the way it felt when Jack blew across his cock. If that felt so good what came next was going to drive him crazy.

Jack took that as a challenge that Will didn’t want to scream and started to use every trick he’d learned from years sailing or with whores. Soon Will was clutching at the wheel and he could feel Pearl dancing erotically under them.

It took all of three minutes and Will decided it was pointless to resist when he could be focusing on what Jack was doing to him. His hands relaxed and one moved from the wheel to card in Jack's hair, and, at the same time, he started moaning. He wasn't paying attention to the rapidly increasing volume or the occasional cries of 'Jack'.

Jack slipped his hand into his own trousers and started to caress his own cock with increasing excitement. Normally, he would do this. Captain Jack Sparrow wouldn’t go down on his knees in front of another man, especially with his crew listening in, but this was his Will.

"Gods, Jack!" Will screamed as he was deep throated and Jack swallowed around him repeatedly. His hips thrust forward minutely and he froze as he started to cum. When he was done he slumped against the wheel, almost too exhausted to move. He was mortified he'd lost control so fast and not given Jack any warning, but he couldn't even focus enough to start talking.

Jack gleefully swallowed Will’s cum and came himself shortly afterwards. He continued to suck on Will’s cock until Will was whimpering. “You scream very nicely, Willie,” Jack said when he finally pulled away.

"How, how, what," Will grasped. He had felt another flash of arousal as watched Jack finish himself off. "That was… you're going to have to teach me how to do that though."

“Got all night, luv,” Jack said fondly. “You can keep practicing and practicing until you get it right.”

"Can we do that in your cabin, please," Will said. "I want to learn how you make you feel that good and there's no way I could focus out here. It's probably not safe to have the whole crew below decks for too long anyway, right?"

“No, no… you’re right,” Jack said and stood up, rearranging his clothes, but then again, he always looked rakish. “Oi, get your worthless butts up here!” Jack bellowed out and stomped his foot on the deck.

Will cursed quietly as he tried to pull his pants up before any of the crew came up. He saw a trail of cum across his pant leg from Jack, and tried to discretely rub it off against the railing. "If that hadn't been so good, I'd be annoyed you called them up before I was dressed again," he said with a smile as Jack moved back into position behind him.

Jack wrapped one of his arms around Will’s waist and moved the other to rest on Jack’s hand that was now resting on the wheel. “Did you know that steering a ship is like making love?”

"You don't scream that much though," one of the nearby crewmen yelled.. There was a chorus of good-natured chuckling at that and someone pointed out how pretty Will was when he blushed.

“Shut up, you lot,” Sven shouted at his crewmates. “Can’t you see you’re embarrassing the boy? Unlike us, he still has some morals left.”

"Am I supposed to be insulted or complimented by that?" Will asked just loud enough to be heard by the surrounding crew. His blush hadn't gone away but he knew he had to let the crew know he wasn't totally cowed by them.

“Oi, let me get back to teaching him how to handle, Pearl,” Jack growled out and then whispered to Will. “By the time I’m done, you’ll only have morals left where it counts.”

“Yeah, let Jack teach him!” a crewmen agreed. “It would nice to have someone who could handle the Black Pearl when he’s passed out.”

"See, they're ignoring us now, Willie. Want to learn to handle Pearl or me?" Jack said as he started to grind against Will. Suddenly, he stopped and growled in annoyance. "Pushy woman. Pearl wants her turn. She said I've had my fun already."

“What if I never hear her, Jack?” Will asked quietly.. He was doubtful he would ever be ass… unique as Jack, but he didn’t want Jack to abandon him on the nearest deserted island when he didn’t hear voices.

"She says you can if I show ya right," Jack whispered into Will's ear. "I just have to show you how." He kept his mouth right next to Will's ear as he started to explain how to pilot the ship. There was no reason he couldn't have a little fun while teaching the boy, and, with any luck, he'd have Will ready to burst out of his pants by the time they headed back to the cabin.

 

“Where’s Willie?” Sven asked when Jack came below deck.

“Still sleeping,” Jack answered, playing with the beads in his beard.

“You ol’ dog,” Sven grinned at him and slapped him on the back.

Jack grinned at him and then his face went far more serious. “I got a job for you, mate.”

"What ya need Cap'n?" Sven said. "When you get that look in your eye I know things be getting' messy."

“Norrington,” Jack said simply. “He hurt my Willie and now it’s time for him to pay. I need someone I can trust to put my plans in motion.”

"Crew likes 'em, Cap'n. This guy hurt him and we'll all help show him what happens if ya mess with one of us," Sven said.

“But Willie can’t know about it now,” Jack said. “He’s still good of a soul and would feel guilty. Can’t have that, can we?”

"Don't worry I can keep quiet. He won't hear a thing from me," Sven said, leaning forward. "So what are we going to do?"

“Well, here’s the plan…”

 

Several weeks later…

“Oh god, Jack!” Will was wailing out as Jack pounded into him. He’d long ago stopped worrying about who heard him. The whole crew knew what they did together and they didn’t care.

Jack picked his pace up. He knew when Will stated to get that loud he was getting close. "Pretty, Will," he muttered as the boy's eyes started to glaze over. For some reason he only called him 'Will' when they were making love.

“Jaaaack,” Will whined. He both hated and loved it when Jack called him pretty. “Finish it! You’ve been teasing me for hours!”

"S'more fun this way, Will. I know you like it when we're done," Jack said. He shifted his angle slightly so he was rubbing against Will's prostrate from a different angle. "Come now."

“Bastard!” Will howled as he threw his head back and came at the command. He continued to thrash and Jack pounded his prostate ruthlessly.

Jack wordlessly howled back as he came, too. "Love lunchtime, I do," he got out as he slumped against Will. "Think we could have lunch twice every day?"

“We already do this in the morning and before we get up,” Will groaned. “The crew was right when they said you were a sex fiend. Maybe we could do it again at tea time.”

Jack's eye's glazed slightly then he jumped up. "Get dressed, Willie. Pearl says we need to get on deck," he said as he grabbed a rag and started cleaning himself up.

“Jack… we just…” Will said and tried to muster enough energy to get out of bed. “…for hours… how can you get up?”

"I was doing most the work," Jack said with a leer. "If it was after breakfast then you'd have a reason to be tired." He tossed a clean rag to Will. "Come on, Willie. Don't want Pearl complaining we're ignoring her."

“You just have so much energy because you’re usually on the bottom,” Will complained at he cleaned up.

"Gonna drag you out naked if you don't get dressed," Jack said seriously.. He stood watching Will and tapping his foot as soon as he had some pants and boots on. He'd started going shirtless most the time and was getting Will to try it sometimes.. It was nice to have fewer clothes to worry about. That and he liked the lovely blush Will got when there was no shirt to hide the frequent erections he caused.

“I’m getting up! And you always look like we’ve just had sex. It’s amazing,” Will teased and rolled out of bed. He walked up to Jack and ran his thumb lightly under Jack’s eye.. “You smudged your makeup again, Jack.”

"Not makeup. Told ya it makes it easier to see when it's bright out. I'll put some on you if you want," Jack said. This was one of the few ongoing arguments they had where Will was actually holding out. "But later, we need to get on deck now. No time for you to put on a shirt." He grabbed Will's hand and started pulling him out of the cabin.

Will followed Jack willingly, knowing that it was Jack’s ship and he pretty much got what he wanted. “Call it kohl if you want, but we both know it’s makeup and you love it. I just draw the line at rouge.”

"What's going on?" Will asked after he'd had a chance to look around.. "Everyone's watching the ship on the horizon, but no one's doing anything. I didn't know we were meeting anyone."

“Mmm, yes,” Jack said, already motioning his crew to get ready even though he knew who the ship belonged to. “Remember when Sven went away a few weeks ago? That ship should be dropping him off.”

"I thought he was just visiting a girl. You told me that pirates don't work together," Will said as he tried to figure out what was going on.

“They do when there’s a good deal of booty involved,” Jack said. “And the Captain of this ship just happens to be an old friend of mine.”

"If I promise you a really, really good time at tea time will you tell me what's going on?" Will asked. Sex was about the only thing that could get Jack talking when he got stubborn.

“Oh yeah?” Jack perked up and then shook his head. He stomped his foot on the deck and muttered to Pearl. “He won’t like it if I tell him, you feisty wench and I want to get fucked!”

"Sven will tell me what I want to know if I promise him a good time," Will said as he burrowed back into Jack's arms so he couldn't see his face. "That'd be a pirate thing to do like you've been teaching me right, Jack?" He may not be getting he answers he wanted but he was going to have fun teasing Jack at least.

“You really wouldn’t do that, would ya Willie?” Jack asked, tightening his arms around Jack. At the oddest times, Jack would show his vulnerability to Will.

"No, I wouldn't really. Well, I might promise him a good time then buy him a whore next time we pull into port, but I wouldn't give him a good time personally," Will said.

“If I told ya what I was planning, you wouldn’t leave me… no matter how much of a scoundrel I was being?”

"Told you I just draw the line at killing people who don't deserve to die. Anything else I can handle even if it takes me a little time," Will answered.

“I might be planning something very wicked against someone who deserves it,” Jack admitted. “But I wasn’t going to kill him, that would be too easy.”

"Long as you don't kill him it could be fun to watch. The more I've thought about it the more I realized how out of line he was," Will said. It wasn't hard to figure out whom Jack was talking about.

Jack started to nuzzle Will’s neck, nipping and licking his way up to just behind his ear. “Want to make sure there’s no way Norrington can ever hurt you again, Willie.”

"You know he can't hurt me now. You just want revenge," Will said as he moved his head to allow better access to his neck. "I don't mind as long as you don't kill him. It actually turns me on when you get like this, and I did promise you a very, very good time if you told me." Will's voice had sunk to a rough purr by the time he finished talking.

“Oh yeah?” Jack purred and then swore when he saw how close the other pirate ship was getting. “I’ll remember that after this lot is a small dot on the horizon. They’ll be coming across to discuss details.”

Will watched intently as the crew prepared for something he hadn't seen yet, the friendly meeting of two ships at see and exchange of crew for visits.. If anything, it looked more frantic then preparing for battle, and he was sure that most the crew hadn't done this before either.

“Captain Jack, are you sure it’s okay to have a woman on board?” one of the crewmembers asked as he saw Anamaria come across the plank.

"I don't think she really counts as a woman," Jack said loudly. "I know she is a woman, trust me, but she doesn't count according to Pearl."

“He’s just saying that because he can’t even top with a lady!” Anamaria yelled back at him.

"Maybe you won't be getting a very good time from me after all," Will hissed as pulled away. It was pretty obvious what had gone on between these two and now the rest of the crew was going to know it, too. He wasn't too sure how he was supposed to deal with that.

“Willie, luv, don’t get mad,” Jack turned his back on Anamaria and tried to cuddle up to Will again.

"It's getting cold up here. I'm going to go put on a shirt," Will said, pulling away. "Go ahead and make whatever… plan you need to."

“Sven, entertain the wench!” Jack called out and chased after Will. “Willie, it didn’t mean a thing! Not like you…”

"I'm not mad," Will protested. "Just hadn't really thought about the fact that you'd get tired of me in time like Liz did. Was kinda easy to forget when it was just us and the crew out here. I guess there was probably a lot of people before me."

“She’s here to help with my plans, that’s all,” Jack tried to explain. “I didn’t chase down every ship on the seas on the half-assed chance she might be on them. I don’t dream about her at night… I don’t share Pearl with her…”

"I'm not mad she's here. I know you're done with her. I just hadn't realized that someday you'll be done with me too," Will said quietly. "I'll be fine though. Do what you need to for your plan."

“Who said I’d be done with you?” Jack challenged. “I know it wasn’t me, no matter how drunk I was and it wasn’t Pearl. Tell me so I can throw them off my ship!”

You got tired of everyone else didn't you? If you hadn't I wouldn't be here," Will said. "No one had to say anything."

Now Jack got a confused look on his face. “I never stayed around long enough with anyone, but Pearl, to consider it leaving. Never even really spent the night with anyone in the same bed unless I passed out.”

"I'm not going to leave you, Jack, but you'll get tired of me just like she did. She told me that we'd be together forever too, but…." Will trailed off. "It's not a big deal I guess. I know I'm not a real pirate."

“But I’m not promising you forever,” Jack said, moving closer to Will and putting his on Will’s shoulder. “I’m promising what I can. I’m promising you now. And you’re a real pirate to me…”

"That's what I mean I hadn't thought about it until," Will said, starting to get visibly upset. "I don't expect forever, but I guess I'd let myself assume it without really thinking about it. I just need some time alone. Go take care of whatever you needed to discuss with her."

“How about I promise you every day until the day I die?” Jack said to him desperately. “I think about you from the moment I wake up ‘til the moment I close my eyes… then I even dream about you… you’re my life, Willie. You’re my new treasure…”

"Really? Not gonna find someone new and leave me at a port somewhere?" Will asked. He moved a little closer to Jack. "We'dve just never talked about why I was really here since you found me."

“You found me, luv,” Jack whispered. “I’m just not daft enough to let ya go this time.”

Will shook his head. "I didn't find you. I was too stupid to know what I wanted, Jack. You found me. Now, put a shirt on and we can both go talk to Anamaria together." He tossed Jack one of his few remaining shirts and grabbed one of Jack's shirts for himself.

“You look good in my clothes,” Jack looked at Will after he had dressed without complaint and then started to fuss over some of the frills on the shirt Will was wearing. “Would look even better with kohl on… would make your eyes look so beautiful.”

Jack obviously only had eyes for Will, and Will was just starting to realize that. Jack was a drama queen, but in his own way he tried to show Will how much he cared.

"Okay," Will said. He still wasn't too sure about the stuff, but he figured it would just emphasize the point that he was Jack's and Jack was his. He couldn't help smiling when Jack's eyes lit up at finally getting his way after so long. "Do I need to close my eyes or something?"

“Yes, close your eyes and look down,” Jack said, all but bouncy with excitement. He went to get his kohl and before he started he touched Will’s hair. “Willie, maybe later you’ll let me do something with your hair?”

"Just the makeup for now. You should know you gotta pick your battles," Will said with a smile as he looked at the floor then closed his eyes.

Jack carefully drew the lines carefully across Will’s eyelids. “It would be just a few braids… very practical really. It would keep the hair out of your face.”

"Maybe some other time. Let's see how this goes over," Will said when Jack was done and he could open his eyes. "We should probably get over there before our guests get too drunk."

Jack just kept starring at Will with his mouth hanging open slightly.. “Your eyes…” he whispered. “Didn’t think you could ever be more beautiful…”

"It really looks good?" Will asked as he started to steer them out of the cabin. He was fighting the urge to reach up and rub his eyes.

“Very good, luv,” Jack agreed. “Very manly.”

The galley was already getting noisy by the time they went down the steps. "Hope they're still sober enough to discuss whatever this is so they can leave tonight," Will muttered as he pushed the doors open.

“Oi, look it’s Jack!” Anamaria called out from where she was comfortably seated on Sven’s lap. “You call this crap rum? Tastes more like pig swill!”

"Didn't invite you here to drink all my rum anyway. We got some business to finish," Jack said. He pulled out a chair across from her and sat, pulling Will into his lap.

“Jaaaack!” Will hissed, a bright blush rising to his cheeks as he tried to wiggle out of Jack’s lap.

"Sit still. No need to give everyone a show," Jack said with a leer.. "Now that you've gone and excited me, need something covering up my lap so I don't scare the lady."

Will froze and settled onto Jack’s lap with a scowl. “So what’s this brilliant plan to defend my honour?”

"Jack, Jack, Jack, you haven't even told him the plan yet?" Anamaria asked with a disapproving look. "If he decides he doesn't want you to do this you've still used up your favour."

“What favour?” Will asked before Jack could answer. Maybe Anamaria wasn’t doing this because she still had feelings for Jack.

"He helped me get my ship so I owed him," she said. "Never expected him to call me on it honestly, not that I mind."

“So that’s the only reason you’re doing this?” Will asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well, not the only reason," she said slowly. "But I'll let Jack tell you about that part."

"She gets all the booty for the ship, luv. That's all," Jack said quickly, tightening his grip around Will's waist so he couldn't escape. "She acts as a lure for Norrington's ship, then misleads them into attacking a merchant ship carrying some big wig from England. After Norrington gets all in trouble, then Anamaria gets the pleasure of looting and sinking his ship."

"And there better as much booty on that ship as I was promised, Jack. If it's just passengers I'm not going to be a happy lady," Anamaria said warningly.

“Well, at the very least you’ll have a ship full of officers to ransom,” Jack pointed out. “Besides, Norrington. He’s mine.”

"He'd be too much trouble anyway," she said. "You have all the information on where the ships will be?"

“Yes, madame Captain, I do,” Jack assured her. “It’s amazing what a little bribery will get you. By the way, did you know that Governor Swann is having an illicit affair with a nun?”

"Not sure why I'd care. Just give me the locations and the times. I'd like to keep Sven until I drop off your prisoner as well," Anamaria said.

“I was thinking, Captain Jack,” Sven spoke up. “I was thinking Captain Anamaria could keep me permanently if that’s alright with you?”

"I suppose," Jack said slowly. "She can throw in whatever booty she thinks is a fair trade for luring away one of my crew when we meet up again."

“Here’s to success and lots of booty for everyone!” Anamaria shouted out and raised her mug full of rum.

 

"You need to talk to him before he walks the plank," Jack finally said after watching Will hide in the cabin for two days. He hadn't come out since they had met up with Anamaria and brought Norrington on board. "Not very pirate-like to miss a chance to taunt your foe."

“I already ready told you I’m not a real pirate,” Will said from the bed. “I’m just here because of you.”

"You're a real pirate. You just need to learn a few things and this is one of them. Now let’s get you dressed and you can make your appearance. This will all be wasted if he doesn't realize that exactly why it's happening," Jack said as he started to pick out clothes.

“Jack… most of those are your clothes,” Will pointed out as he rolled over to watch Jack. In the weeks, before they’d met up with Anamaria’s ship, Jack had managed to find a small port with merchants that tended to look the other way. Jack had insisted on buying them both a new wardrobe, but Jack’s things were always more… flamboyant.

"I want him to see you in my clothes," Jack said. "Now get dressed and let me put some Kohl on you. Then we'll explain just what's going to happen to him before we dump him off near that island."

“But I look…” Will wasn’t quite sure he could say it without hurting Jack’s feeling. “You pull this off no problem, Jack. It’s you, but this is me.”

"Your clothes and the Kohl?" Jack asked hopefully. Now that he had Will arguing about what to wear not if he should go out, it was just a matter of keeping him distracted.

“Yes… and the hair,” Will sighed, tugging on the few braids around his ears. “I still can’t believe that you talked me into that.”

"Ah, Willie, it's all about persistence, and I got more of it then anyone else when I want something." Jack waited until Will was done dressing then quickly applied the Kohl. He loved seeing Will with it on, and the fact that it happened so seldom made it even more of a treat.

“Are you sure I don’t look like a girl?” Will growled.

Jack sighed. "Has any of the crew every said anything like that? You know they like to tease both of us about anything they can when they think they can get away with it. You look good like this. Hell you look better then me, but that just shows I have good taste."

“No…” Will said, calming down a little. “I was just pissed. I like the way you look… it’s exotic.”

"I always like the way you look," Jack purred. "But when you're dressed up like this I can't wait for you to bend me over something and fuck me. Which I hope you plan to do after we get rid of our passenger."

Will puffed up his chest, even though he knew the comment was meant to make him feel manly. “Fucking right! Now let's go get rid of some excess baggage!”

"That's it, Willie." Jack was crowing as he led him on deck. "Bring out the prisoner," he bellowed once they were next to the plank.

Jack was all but rubbing himself all over Will when Norrington was dragged out from the hold. He was shackled and wearing only his issue drawers. “Turner! You bastard, I knew you were behind this!”

"Actually, I'm the reason you're not just being killed," Will said disdainfully. "Even if you did try to ruin me through your plotting, the results were good. I was rid of Liz and got Jack. Because of that you're going to get to spend your days on that island over there, thinking of how much I'm enjoying life on the seas."

“And what about by fiancée?” Norrington spat. “You’re dooming Ms. Swann to a life as a permanent old maid. No one will marry her other than me.”

"She was happy to see me gone, why should I worry about her. If you really, really want to spend the rest of your life with her we could see about dropping her off here though," Will said. He knew Norrington just wanted to marry her for the connections and power.

Norrington looked at how Jack was wrapped around Will and forgot about Elizabeth Swann for the moment. “You’re a sodomite!”

"And a damn good one," Jack said with a grin. "Probably the best in the world, but you'll just have to imagine it 'cuz I don't share."

“That’s right, Jack’s all mine,” Will said twisting his fingers in Jack’s hair and trying to play up his confidence. “Now would you like to see what’s all yours? Gentlemen, why don’t you show Commodore Norrington his island paradise.”

"You heard 'em lads," Jack said. "Let's get rid of him so Willie can take me back to the cabin and fuck me." He leaned toward Norrington. "You might be able to hear me scream if you listen carefully."

The crew started to drag Norrington towards the plank and Will yelled out just before they threw him over. “Just remember, I won in the end, Norrington. Never mess with a pirate!”


End file.
